Leah Birch
|species = Human |skin_color = |eyes = |hair = |clothing = |occupation = Student at Bridgeton High School (presumably) |friends = Tallulah Levine Daniel (formerly) |love_interest = Tyler Kinney (formerly) Daniel (formerly) |row2 = Kat Dennings |row1 = Ejaculation |affiliation = |allies = |love_interests = |first_appearance = "Ejaculation" |marital_status = Single }}Leah Birch is a supporting character in Big Mouth. She is the the daughter of Elliot Birch and Diane Birch and the sister Nick Birch and Judd Birch. In the second series, she walks in on Andrew Glouberman masturbating to her swimsuit. Biography Childhood Leah Birch was born to Diane and Elliot Birch and underwent a rather abusive childhood. In "Cellsea", Diane said that whenever Leah was giving her trouble as a baby, she would just lock her in the dresser drawer, until she stopped crying. Leah was seen as a toddler in a flashback in "The Planned Parenthood Show". She was playing with her dolls, while Judd lit her hair on fire. Teenage Years Despite her horrible upbringing, Leah turned out to be a happy and well-adjusted teenager, who hasn't even proven to remember any of the bad things about her past. She currently goes to Bridgeton High School. In "Am I Gay?", Leah mentioned that she used to date a boy named Tyler Kinney before she decided to break up with him and just be friends. Tyler got so sad and pissed off about this that he lit himself on fire in her front yard. In "The Head Push", Leah threw a party, while her parents were away and she was forced to let Nick join them, or else he would snitch on her. At the time, Leah was dating a theatre boy named Daniel and she took him to her room. They started to make out but then Daniel started to push Leah's head down, signifying that he wanted her to give him a blowjob, but she refused. Daniel kept on pushing but Leah continued to refuse. Daniel got mad at her for this and so Leah dumped him and later told the entire party about what he did, which got everyone to bully him, giving him what he deserved. In "I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah", Diane and Elliot came home to find out about the party and punished Leah. In "The Shame Wizard", Leah walked in on Andrew jacking off to her swimsuit and she was equally amused and embarrassed as she laughed and both got offended at what she saw. Leah never mentioned that incident again, probably wanting to forget it, but this moment stuck with Andrew forever and even got the Shame Wizard to visit him. In "Cellsea", Leah got a new cellphone and passed down her old cellphone, Cellsea to Nick. Appearance Leah is a Caucasian teenage female with long, blonde hair that she wears a butterfly clip in that has a magenta body and tangerine wings. Leah has sky blue eyes and blonde eyebrows and lemonade lips. She wears a white sleeveless crop top and a vibrant violet skirt with a tiffany blue trim. She also wears a chartreuse skirt underneath her violet skirt and she also has cerise sandals. She also has a golden necklace, a golden belly button piercing, and a golden ring. Personality Leah is a polite and kind-hearted teenage girl, who is friendly with everyone. However, if she is disrespected enough by someone, she will stop being nice and start being mean, as seen in "The Head Push", when Daniel forced her to give him a blowjob and she responded by putting a hat full of vomit on his head, showing him up in front of the entire party, and slashing his tires. She is nice to her brother, Nick and doesn't have a problem with explaining girls to him, even if that kind of stuff gets kind of sexual, as seen in "Girls Are Horny Too", when she explained what makes girls horny and in "What Is It About Boobs?", when she and Diane told Nick and Andrew that girls can appreciate each other's boobs in a non-sexual way. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Kids and Teens Category:Birch Family Category:Love Interests Category:Caucasians Category:Humans